Casanova
by That's The Beat
Summary: He was handsome, rich and famous. He was the well-known Casanova of the century. Just one move and every girl would be swooning over him. Or so he thought. According to legend, in every Casanova’s life, there is The One. will She fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Casanova**

* * *

Summary: He was handsome, rich and famous. He was the well-known Casanova of the century. Just one move and every girl would be swooning over him. Or so he thought. According to legend, in every Casanova's life, there is The One. The girl he will fall in love with. But who is she? Will he stop playing with girls after he meets The One? You'll find out _now!_

* * *

**REMINDER: NO ALICES; THEYRE ALL 15 HERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where is that stupid classroom?" Mikan exasperatedly whispered to herself. She's a new student walking along the halls of Alice Academy and she doesn't know where her classroom will be.

She was busy looking at her school map that she isn't looking where she's going so she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the boy complained with his short brows meeting at the middle.

"Gomene mister." Mikan apologized, repeatedly bowing her head.

"Tch. Bumping into me to get my attention." The boy arrogantly said.

"Huh? Eeew! Why would anyone want your attention!" Mikan quickly replied.

"Whatever polka dots!" the guy raised his eyebrow.

"Polka dots?" The brunette cocked her head to one side, making it obvious that she didn't know what the boy was talking about.

5

…

4

…

3

…

2

…

1

…

"YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR?!" Mikan shouted realizing what the guy means. The guy ignored her and walked away.

"Hmpf! I'm lost, and I'm gonna be late and now a jerk looked at my undies! Can I be any luckier!" Mikan was talking to herself.

"Miss, is there something wrong?" a guy from behind asked her.

"Yes! Everything is wrong! First, I'm lost! Then I'm gonna be late for my first day of school! And then I bumped into a je-" she faced the guy she was talking to and immediately found herself dumbfounded.

The guy has blond hair and tantalizing cerulean eyes. "J… je…" she stammered, blushing really hard. _Oh my God! He's so handsome! _Mikan's mouth was open as if trying to say something, but no words came out.

"Yes?" the guy said.

"A... ano..." she was stammering badly.

"Maybe I can help you look for your class." The blond offered. "And by the way, I'm Ruka Nogi. You?" he gave out his hand for a handshake. Mikan just looked at his hand. "Mi… Mikan Sa… Sak… Sakura." She replied as she takes his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what is your class?" Ruka asked.

"Class B" she replied. "We're classmates then!" Ruka led her to their classroom.

While they were walking, they saw Narumi, their homeroom teacher. "Oh. Ms. Sakura I presume?" he cheerfully said and Mikan nodded. "I was looking for you everywhere. Wait here so I can introduce you to the class. Ruka, you could go in now." He said.

"Ok! Bye Sakura-san." He waved her goodbye with a smile and Mikan blushed.

* * *

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

"Ohayo Minna-san! I have an announcement!" Narumi announced. "We have a new student!"

With the cue, Mikan came in. "Ohayo. I'm Mikan Sakura. 15 years old. Nice to meet you." she greeted the class.

"Ok! You could sit there… umm… beside Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said.

"Who's that?" she asked. _She doesn't know who I am? What an idiotic girl!_

Narumi pointed Natsume. "WHAT! THAT PERV-" she then realized she's in front of everybody. "Okay." she said embarrassed and went to her seat.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

"Hey guys. I met this beautiful chick this morning." Ruka boasted.

"Who?" Koko immediately asked, obviously curious.

"You know the brunette. The new one?" Ruka repeatedly raised his eyebrows while smirking.

"Oh, yeah. She's hot!" Tsubasa proclaimed.

"Who's hot?" Natsume joined the group.

"We shouldn't tell you." Ruka furrowed his eyebrows, looking very serious.

"Why not?" Natsume asked.

"You're just gonna steal her from us." Ruka pursed his lips.

"Tch." Was natsume's reply.

"You see, I saw her this morning." Ruka started. "Hmm, I think her name is Sakura." He continued.

"Mikan Sakura." Yuu said.

"Right! That's it!" Ruka said.

"You're not participating in class, huh?" Yuu said.

"Hehe. Kinda." Ruka scratched the back of his head.

"So you like that chick?" Natsume raised one of his eyebrow, carefully eyeing his best friend.

"Yeah!" Ruka answered immediately, repeatedly nodding his head. Natsume didn't reply and the conversation went on.

Mikan was looking for a seat, but since she's new and therefore she has no friends, she didn't have anyone to sit with. Two admiring cerulean eyes noticed this and called her out.

"Sakura!" Ruka shouted and Mikan's attention was at Ruka.

"Come! Sit with us!" Ruka offered her. "Ok." she went to them and sat beside Ruka. Upon realizing that she was with him, she blushed.

"Oh. Umm, Sakura, these are my friends, Yuu Tobita." He said. "Hi Sakura!" Yuu greeted.

"Hi! I'm Koko." Koko said.

"Tsubasa here!" Tsubasa said.

"Natsume, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Ruka said.

"She's my seatmate! She knows me," Natsume answered.

The other boys said "WHAT!?" or more like shouted, and Natsume smirked.

"What's wrong with that?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing Sakura." Ruka said.

"Just call me Mikan." She said sweetly. "Sure." Ruka grinned.

Unknown to Mikan, the guys fangirls are now fuming with anger. After they took their lunch, they separated. "See you later!" The guys said to Mikan except for Natsume.

Just then, someone pulled her. "You annoying brat! Stop clinging on them!" a girl said gripping her arm really tight.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Mikan winced.

"NO! You should be taught a lesson!" The girl said.

"Get away from her!" another girl said to the fan girls.

"Imai, mind your own business!" the girl warned.

"You know what Shouda, maybe I will. My business is to sell all your NAKED pictures!" Imai blackmailed.

"Nooo!" Shouda exclaimed and let go of Mikan.

"Thank you!" Mikan bowed.

"You should be!" Imai said and walked away.

"By the away, I'm Mikan Sakura. You?" she caught up with Imai.

"Hotaru Imai. Stop bothering me!" she said and walked away from Mikan.

* * *

**DISMISSAL**

"Sakura!" a girl said from the back of Mikan, she turned around and saw the girl who tried to hurt her awhile ago.

"What do you want?" Mikan said.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl said and Mikan just shook her head.

"Figures!" the girl said.

"I'm Sumire Shouda, the president of the Natsume fanclub!" she said. "And you know what; you shouldn't be hanging out with those boys." She continued.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"You see, I want to be your friend, so I'm giving you a warning." Sumire said.

"A warning?" Mikan asked innocently, cocking her head to one side.

"I don't want an innocent little girl like you get hurt." Sumire said.

"Me? Hurt? Why?" Mikan said.

"Don't you ever fall in love with any of those boys, mostly Natsume." Sumire said.

"Why? Is it because he's your boyfriend?" Mikan asked. "I wish. You see…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Don't you know that these guys are playboys?**" **Sumire asked.

"What? No! They're all nice to me. That couldn't be!" she exclaimed, surprised by Sumire's accusation.

"Tch! That's it! Why are they nice to you? Because they want to get your attention." Sumire explained lifting her index finger as she tried to prove her point to Mikan.

"No! That's not true!" Mikan denied.

"Suit yourself, you can even ask anyone here and they all know about it." Sumire started walking away.

She then turn around and said, "Oh yeah, and didn't you know that Natsume, is a Casanova?" Sumire continued walking away from Mikan.

"_Casanova? Natsume? _" she said to herself, cocking her head to one side.

_Those guys? Playboys? It cant be! They're very nice and they don't look like the type of guys to hurt a gurls feelings. Right? I mean, maybe that Hyuuga is…but Ruka? There's no way. _Mikan thought trying to convince herself.

As she was walking around the campus, she heard screams or more like moans and groans coming from somewhere and she followed these thinking someone is in trouble.

She ran and ran following the screams and she finally saw it! A guy with no shirt was on top of a girl who's only in her underwear. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You're raping her!" she shouted and the guy covered her mouth.

"Shut up will ya!" he ordered.

"Natsume!? Oh My God! What are you doing? Do you know it's against human rights? You're raping this girl! Oh My! Natsume how could you! Don't you have decen-" Natsume was very irritated with her blabbering that he poked her head.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted back.

"I am not raping this girl because clearly she wants it!" Natsume pointed out.

"But she was screaming!" Mikan said innocently and Natsume slapped his head.

"You. Are. So. Stupid." He said emphasizing each word and got his shirt and was about to walk off.

"Baby, where are you going?" the girl that he was making out with said.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm done with you." he said.

"But honey, I'm the one for you." she begged.

"No! Go away." Natsume said and walked off leaving the girl and Mikan with her mouth open.

"YOU!" the girl said.

"Me?" Mikan said innocently.

"Yes you! You ruined my chance to be Natsume's the one!" she shouted and put on her clothes.

"You will pay! Remember that!" the girl said and walked off.

"ME?!" Mikan screamed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Mikan approach her seat, she saw Natsume making out with another girl.

"Hey!" she shouted getting their attention. "

What again?" Natsume was exasperated.

"Can't you do that in another place? This is a school for heaven's sake!" Mikan retorted.

"Fine!" Natsume said.

"I'm done with you! Go away." Natsume said to the girl and the girl left the room crying.

"I can't believe you! You just dump girls like that? Don't you care about their feelings?" Mikan said.

"You said we should stop so we stopped." Natsume explained, putting the blame on Mikan.

"But why do you have to dump them like that! Are girls' just toys for you HYUUGA?" she said and everyone has an UH-OH look in their faces. No one calls Natsume in his last name.

"Yes." He just answered her and Mikan was fuming with anger.

"You mister have no respe-" before she could continue the teacher came in.

"Everyone go to your seats now." He said and class started.

_Isn't this girl falling for me? I thought that everyone will fall for me? Or maybe she's just in denial! If not, she's not human. _Natsume thought, trying to figure out the girl who kept on interrupting his playtime.

_Damn this guy! Who does he think he is? I never thought of someone so bad and arrogant! _Mikan thought. _Just because he's a Casanova. Wait a minute, what is a Casanova? _Mikan thought.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

"Hey!" Hotaru said to Mikan. "Oh! Hi there Hotaru!" She greeted her.

"Just a warning, I think you should stay away from Natsume." She warned Mikan.

"Why?" Mikan said. "Don't you know?" Hotaru said. "That he's a Casanova?

"So what?" Mikan asked, clearly ignorant of the legend.

"You don't know what Casanova means don't you?" Hotaru said.

"Is it that obvious?" Mikan said and Hotaru sighed.

"So what is a Casanova and what has it have to do with girls?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"A Casanova is… **promiscuous or predatory man**" Hotaru said to her.

"Predatory?" Mikan said confused. .

"He is a charming seducer of women who moves quickly from one casual relationship to another or who constantly pesters women in his pursuits." Hotaru explained.

"Oh. So Natsume is one of them?" Mikan asked, catching on with the legend.

"Nope." Hotaru answered her.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked her but before Hotaru could explain the bell rings.

"Tell you later after class. And I'm gonna let you meet new friends!" Hotaru said.

"Ok! Let's go to class together!" Mikan said cheerfully.

* * *

**DURING CLASS**

Mikan wasn't listening to the whole discussion because she was preoccupied by the Casanova legend.

"Miss Sakura!" the math teacher called her. "Answer this question." He said.

Even if Mikan wasn't listening, she got the correct answer. _Thanks for studying in advance! Whoo! That was close! _Mikan thought.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

"YAY! It's over! Hotaru!**" **she shouted.

"Keep your voice low baka!" Hotaru said.

"Sorry." Mikan apologized.

"These are the friends I'm talking about." Hotaru said.

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya!" a girl with pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara!" another girl greeted her.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan greeted them back.

"We know!" The girls said.

"How?" Mikan asked them.

"Because you are-" before Anna can continue Hotaru cut her off, "Because you are new."

"So guys, when are you gonna tell me about this Casa-" before she can continue, Hotaru dragged her outside and the two other girls were following.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked her. "Let's talk at the garden outside." Hotaru said.

* * *

**AT THE GARDEN**

"Wow! This place is pretty!" She commeted. Hotaru sighed and told her to sit on the grass.

"So what now?" Mikan said. "You really wanna know about these guys?" Anna said.

"Yes!" she replied anxiously.

"You see, Natsume is not one of the Casanova. He IS Casanova." Hotaru started. "Huh?" Mikan said.

"Don't say anything okAY! Just shut up and we'll explain to you everything!" Hotaru said and Mikan nodded childishly.

**(THIS LEGEND THIS IS NOT TRUE! I JUST MADE THIS UP!)**

"Ok! Here it is." Anna said.

"In every century, there is a certain Casanova that is born, and in our century, it is Natsume." She explained.

"And it all started in 1725 with Giacmo Casanova, a Venetian." She continued.

"The Casanova is the master in the art of seduction. In just one move, every girl will come swooning over him." Nonoko continued.

"According to legend, every Casanova as said will play with every girl he likes." She continued.

"But in every Casanova's life, he will only fall in love ONCE!" Hotaru said.

"There will be a certain girl who he is destined with." She continued.

"This is what they call THE ONE." She added.

"The only one that the most desired man will fall in love with. It was said to be a curse." Nonoko said.

"But not a bad curse. It is only a curse for Casanova to fall in love once." Anna added.

"But with this curse, if Casanova will not stop playing with girls, he will never have his one." Hotaru said.

"This curse was made by Giacmo's real love interest, Lucia." Hotaru added.

"Even though Giacmo has found her, he didn't stop playing with other girls. And this is why Lucia made this curse to every Casanova." Nonoko explained.

"It is said that the next Casanova will be born on the November 27th of every 100 years."

"This is the day that Lucia and Giacmo met Lucia." Nonoko said.

"And it has to be full moon if this Casanova is born on November 27th which is exactly Natsume's birth. And he has to have red bloody eyes. That is the confirmation that he is Casanova!" Anna said.

"So what if he doesn't find the one?" Mikan interrupted.

"I said don't speak." Hotaru said.

"If he didn't find his lover, he will be reborn with a miserable life and this will happen for the whole century until the next Casanova will be born." Hotaru said.

"That's why Natsume being the sexy God aka Casanova, every girl is willing to give themselves to him in search of The One." Anna said.

"Not only because of their lust, but also because they said that Casanova is the sweetest lover in every man." Nonoko said.

"And we tried, but we didn't succeed." Anna said.

"You mean, you three…" Mikan said shockingly and the three nodded.

"We were in love with him too. And now, this is why we are explaining this to you." Nonoko said.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Anna said.

"Casanova is dangerous, maybe not physically but emotionally. Trust us, even though we knew, it wasn't easy to get over him." Nonoko said,

"To tell you the truth, looks like we are NOT yet over him." Anna said looking down.

"I'm sorry you guys." Mikan said.

"And don't worry because I will never ever fall in love with that lovesick Casanova." Mikan said.

"You can't say that." Anna said.

"Why not?" Mikan aksed.

"Weren't you listening, we mean every girl will fall for him. And if not, you are the one." Nonoko said.

"But, if the one doesn't fall for him then, how can he get her heart?" Mikan asked.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Hotaru blurted.

"Why?" Mikan asked her.

"You think now" Hotaru said and the three sweatdrop.

"He will court her and get her heart just like the other guys too. If he wins, that's good. If he doesn't, that's bad." Hotaru explained.

"I feel sorry for Natsume" Mikan said.

"Doushite?" Nonoko said.

"Because his life is just like a game, and he is trapped in a curse" Mikan said.

"Then we should find the one for him, this is the only way to break the curse." Mikan said.

"Easy for you to say." Nonoko said.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because you haven't fallen for him yet. It's not easy to see someone you love happy in the arms of others." Anna said.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said. "But if you really care for him, then you should think of his happiness than yours." She explained.

"We'll do this not for his sake and for every girl's sake who tried!" Mikan said raising her right hand.

"Yeah!" Anna and Nonoko raised their hands too.

"Hotaru, come on!" Nonoko said and Hotaru lazily raised her hand.

_What if she's the one?_ One of them thought.

"But Mikan, we really have to warn you to stay away from him and his friends." Nonoko said.

"Why? His friends are nice." Mikan said.

Anna sighed and spoke. "Listen, their all playboys. Well, except for Yuu. But the point is, they also play with girls, maybe not as fierce as Natsume, but…" Mikan cut her off.

"No! Ruka's not like that. He's a nice guy." Mikan said.

"He is nice but he is a player too. That is one of the reasons why we told you all about this." Anna said.

"Because we know that you are their new…target." Nonoko continued what Anna is saying.

"I don't believe this." Mikan said.

"You don't know them at all baka. And we know them for years." Hotaru said.

"It's okay!" Mikan blurted.

"What?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Even though their like that, doesn't mean they can't be friends right?" Mikan said.

"I guess" Nonoko said.

"Hey girls, it's getting dark. I think we should all go now." Anna said and they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was dark and Mikan was walking back to her house when a group of three BIG and drunk men stopped her blocked her way.

"Excuse me sir." she said a little scared.

"Don't go yet little girl. Let's have some fun." one guy disgustingly said.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. Please get out of the way." She tried to be polite and one guy grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on. Just a little kisses here and there and we're done." Another guy said.

"Please. Don't do this!" Mikan is now crying.

One guy started kissing her and the other started touching her arms and the other is removing her shirt.

"No please! Get away from me!" she said crying and struggling to break free from them.

The guy removing her shirt succeeded and threw her shirt aside and started kissing her neck.

"HEEELLPPPPPP!" she cried.

"Ssshh! Come on little girl, let's just play ok!" one of them said.

"NOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mmmppph…..!" she cried.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a motorcycle and they saw a guy in a COOL motorcycle wearing (just see what Ahmon(mike he) in DBY is wearing and the motorcycle is like his too! Look it up!) Stopped there.

He removed his helmet and Mikan's eyes widen. "Natsume!" she cried.

"Get the hell away from her you fucking freaks!" he shouted.

"This is none of your business punk!" one of the guys said.

He approached them and started punching them. They tried to hit him but he dodges them skillfully. But one of the guys found a steel stick and hit his right cheek with it and it started to bleed. He fell down on the floor but quickly got up and got the steel stick and he twisted it and hit the three guys. And the three guys are now down!

"Are you okay?" he said between pants with Mikan. Mikan's eyes were just widening looking at him with mixed emotion.

Natsume waved a hand in front her face but she was still in shock. "Oi!" he cried out! "Polka!" he shouted.

"Huh?! What?" she said. "Oh! OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAH!" she shouted covering her body (she has no shirt, just bra and pants)

"Shut up! Your making my ears bleed!" Natsume said. And Mikan suddenly bursted into tears.

"What the! Hey! Hey!" he was panicking because "I am so not good at crying girls." He thought.

He didn't know what to do because Mikan kept on crying so he just pulled her to him and hugged her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she shouted.

"I just saved you and now your calling me pervert?" He said. "You see, my face is still ruined, how I can get girls now?!" he said trying to get her to her conscience. "How can you be so rude!" he added.

"Gomene and Arigatou!" Mikan said.

She looked up and met with his Crimson orbs. "Casanova…" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Natsume said not catching what she said.

"Nothing." She said and looked down.

He removed his jacket and Mikan's eyes widen getting the wrong idea but then he wrapped her jacket to her _almost _naked body.

"You might catch a cold." He said looking away.

"Arigatou." She said with a little blush. She looked up again and met with his Crimson orbs. They stayed looking at each others eyes for awhile but a cold wind disturbed them and Mikan shivered.

"Come on. I'll get you home." He said as he went to his motorcycle and patted it signaling her to come and throwing to her his helmet.

Not wanting to hold onto him, she just placed her hands on his shoulders and clutched his shirt. But Natsume drove very fast that she immediately and unconsciously hugged him.

"So where is your house?" he said and she gave him her address.

He suddenly stops as they were now reached their destination but Mikan is still hugging him with her eyes closed.

"Hey! You can stop hugging me!" he said.

She removed her arms from him and said "I am not hugging you!"

"Tch. And you call me pervert!" he said and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Natsume stood up and grabbed her shoulder as he knocked on the door.

"Oh My! What happened?" A woman said as she open the door.

"Mom, I'm sorry I came late." she said.

"Come in you two." Her mom said.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"She was walking home alone and some men tried to abuse her." Natsume said.

"Oh my. Baby, are you okay?" her mom asked her. "Yes mom." She said.

"And who is this handsome lad?" her mom said.

"Oh. This is Hyuuga Natsume, he…saved me from there." She said.

"Oh. Thank you Mr. Hyuuga! Thank you for saving my daughter." Her mom said bowing her head.

"It's okay. Please call me Natsume ma'am." He said. _Is he being respectful?_ Mikan thought.

"Mikan, don't stand there, say thank you to your knight in shining armor!" her mom said.

"Eh?" Mikan and Natsume sweatdrop.

"Uhh, maybe she shouldn't go home alone." Natsume stated.

"Your right! She have to go with someone who will protect her, but who?" her mom said.

"I could take her home" Natsume said.

"WHAT!?" Mikan shouted.

"OH! That will be great. But she would just be a bother to you." Her mom said.

"It's fine. I just live some blocks away. No worries." Natsume said.

"That's great then! Thank you so much Natsume-kun!" her mom cheered.

"Don't I have a say in this mom?" Mikan said.

"No! You will listen to me! This lad is very good man. He is gentleman, strong and has respect for girls!" her mom said. _Respect for girls? You don't know what your saying mom! _Mikan thought.

"And not to mention handsome." She winked at Mikan.

"So Natsume-kun, want any drinks?" Her mom offered.

"No thanks ma'am. I need to get home." He said.

"Okay! Take care!" she said. "And call me auntie."

"Bye." He smiled and turned to Mikan and gave her a smile that can make any girl faint, before he can leave, Mikan stopped him. "Wait!"

"Huh? What?" he said.

"Your cheek." She said.

"This is nothing." He said.

"No. I'll just get dressed and get the first aid kit. Wait there." She said and went up the stairs.

"Natsume-kun, sit down." Her mom offered and he sits down at the couch.

"You should have dinner here. Wait here and make yourself comfortable." Mikan's mom said and went to the kitchen.

After a while, Mikan went down with first aid kit and she was wearing a red shirt.

She treated Natsume's wound on his cheek when he suddenly got her hand. "Slowly." He said seductively. Mikan blushed and treated it again.

"Didn't know you have nice eyes." He said as their faces were just inches apart. She pressed the cotton to his wound and he winced.

"What the hell? That was a compliment." He said.

"You're hitting on me." she accused.

"Tch."

After she treated his wounds, her mom came and suddenly burst out, "Hey guys! Let's have dinner."

* * *

**AFTER DINNER**

"Thank you auntie. That was great." Natsume said.

"No worries! Come anytime! And thanks for agreeing to take Mikan home!" She said.

"It was a pleasure. See you next time." He said as he smiled and winked at Mikan before he left.

"He's so dreamy!" Her mom said when he left.

"You're too old for him ma!" Mikan said.

"He will make a good son-in-law." Her mom mocked Mikan.

"Yuck! Shut up mom!" she said and stomped going to her room.

"But he's so nice and cute!" her mom shouted. "Teenagers!"

* * *

**MIKAN'S ROOM**

"OH. I forgot to give him his jacket." She said as she saw his jacket on her bed.

"Guess I just have to give it to him tomorrow." She said.

She lied on her bed and suddenly peeped at his jacket. She then took it and smells it.

"It smells good." She thought. "Wait a minute! Pause! Delete!" she said and threw the jacket at her bed.

"Mikan! Get a grip of yourself. I am not falling for that CASANOVA!" she shouted at herself.

* * *

**That was long!**

**I love making this story.**

**What do you think guys?!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

teh-crazeh-one

Luckystar222

suohtakamura0828

chrisca123456789

lemoncherrylove


	3. Chapter 3

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The next day came and Mikan was walking on the halls of Gakuen Alice with Natsume's jacket on her bag.

"Hey Mikan!" Anna called her.

"Hey!" she greeted Anna.

"Is _it _true?" Anna said excitedly.

"What is true?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You know." Anna said.

"I don't know." Mikan said.

"Tsk." Anna pulled Mikan to a corner.

"Is it true that you he took you home?" Anna asked her.

"Who?" Mikan asked.

"NATSUME!" Anna shouted impatiently.

"Wooo. No need to shout." Mikan said.

"So?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Mikan plainly said.

"OMG! You're not serious right?" Anna surprisingly said.

"So what if he did?" Mikan said.

""Casanova?! Ring a bell?" Anna said as Mikan just raised a brow due to confusion.

"Duh! You're his new target!" Anna said.

"There is no-" Mikan was cut off by a husky voice.

"Hey!" Natsume walked by Anna and Mikan as he greets Mikan and winked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" A voice shouted.

"You bitch!" Sumire said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan said.

"So _it _is true!" Sumire said.

"What is true?" Mikan asked.

"That he took you home! How dare you seduce Casanova! Whatever you do, you are never gonna be The One. Because that place is taken!" Sumire said.

"By who?" Mikan asked innocently.

"By ME. So stop you're fantasies of ever getting his heart or his attention!" Sumire said.

"You can have him. I have no plans of liking him whatsoever." Mikan said as she walks away.

"Ugh. No one talks to Sumire like that, nor walks away with it." Sumire said to herself obviously being pissed. "You will see Mikan Sakura." She said again smiling evilly.

* * *

It was lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria eating their lunch.

Meanwhile, with Natsume and his friends…

"Hey man, what happen to your face?" Ruka asked looking at Natsume's bandaged cheek.

"Just got into a fight." He boredly answered.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"About you stealing girls?" Tsubasa joked.

"Tch."

"Looks real bad." Koko said.

"What hit your face?" Ruka asked again.

"Steel." Natsume answered.

"Shit! You're not serious. Are you?" Koko almost shouted.

"Hey! Keep it down." Tsubasa said.

"I'm serious," Natsume said.

"How did it happen? Why were you hit?" Ruka asked with much concern.

"I saved a girl." Natsume said.

"Aha! I said it! It's about a girl." Tsubasa said proudly.

"Tsk tsk. Saved a girl from whom?" Koko said.

"Three drunken men. They were harassing her." Natsume answered.

"So you played Hero! Our Casanova! Is a hero! Hahaha!" Tsubasa mocked him.

"So, who's this lucky princess? She's hot huh?" Ruka said as the others approved to it.

Just on cue, Mikan went in the cafeteria with her friends.

"That girl." Natsume pointed.

"Sakura?! You're not serious?" Tsubasa said.

"What's so surprising about that?" Natsume raised his brow.

"So rumors are true!" Koko said.

"What rumors? Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Natsume said.

"They were rumors that you were together last night." Ruka explained to him.

"Ah. Well, that was an accident." Natsume said.

"An accident? Or were you stalking her?" Tsubasa said.

"Stalking? You're really crazy." Natsume said.

"I was kidding man. So what happened next?" Tsubasa said looking very interested.

"I took her home." Natsume said.

"Your home?" Ruka asked.

"No. Hers." Natsume answered.

"Ahh. She treated your face?" Yuu asked.

"Yep." Natsume said.

"And Casanova scores!"Tsubasa said as he high five with all the other guys.

"Man! You always get the hotties." Koko said.

"For sure she already fell for you." Ruka said.

"Hmm? Let's give it a try." Natsume said.

He stood up and walks toward Mikan and friends. And then, he sat beside Mikan and looked intently at her.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan said.

"You." Natsume answered.

"Why?!" Mikan said feeling awkward.

"I like you." Natsume blurted.

"Very funny." she sarcastically said.

"Very serious." Natsume said seductively.

Mikan stood up and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Casanova. But I am _not _falling for that." Then she walks away.

The crowd became very noisy. Shocked. Surprised. Amazed. A girl not falling for him? Could it be?

_Very interesting._

As Mikan was walking in the hallways, she got a pissed and mad face.

"If he thinks I'm like every other girl that will fall for his tricks. Then his wrong!" she said.

"I will never ever ever ever ever fall for a guy like him! Not in a million years!" She shouted at the empty hallway since everyone is still in the cafeteria.

"She didn't fall for you?" Ruka said.

"Guess so. Or she's playing hard to get." Natsume said.

"That's…odd." Koko said.

"Could it be…" Yuu said.

Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"No way." Tsubasa said.

"Hmm?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Maybe…" Yuu started.

"Maybe what?" Natsume asked.

"She's…" Ruka continued.

"What's this? Connect the sentence?! Get on with it." Natsume was impatient.

"Maybe… Just maybe… she's….the one?!" Yuu said.

Natsume didn't say a word. He just shrugged it off. It seems like he may not care, but he was thinking about it too. Could it really be? Could she really be _the one_? Has he really found her? Maybe she's just not saying, but she fell for him. Maybe their hunches weren't true. Maybe, just maybe, she was playing hard to get.

And it couldn't be that he was falling for her right? There is no way. She is just another target. Another toy. Another girl.

_Hmm…We'll just see. _He thought with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

For Mikan, it was just another Saturday, hanging out at her house. Just another day, Saturday.

But looks like this one won't be just another boring Saturday, not until the night came at least. Her phone rings.

As she looked at who is calling, it was unidentified.

"Who could it be?" she asked herself.

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone.

"_Hello. Mikan?"_

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"_It's Ruka."_

"Oh. Hi. Why'd you call?_"_

"_Are you busy later?"_

"No. not really. Why?_"_

"_I would like to ask you out. Is that ok?"_

"Ahm, sure. No prob._"_

"_Ok. Later at 7. I'll pick you up."_

"OK. Bye."

Then both hung up. Mikan bolted up from her couch and looked for what she will wear. She then found a pair of red skinny jeans, and a black off shoulder top. She also found a pair of black flat shoes.

The clock struck into five thirty and Mikan started to get ready. She took a fifteen minute shower, and then she put on the clothes she prepared. She applied some foundation, mascara and lipgloss. It was already 6:52 when she finished preparing herself. She brought out a little black white bag where she placed her cell phone, foundation, lipgloss, mascara, and her wallet. Just in case.

It was 7:12 when her door bell rang. And as expected, it was Ruka.

As they went it the car, she realized it wasn't just them.

Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa and Natsume were also coming.

"_So it isn't a date huh._" She thought disappointedly.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked during the ride.

"Club." Natsume said.

"What? You didn't tell me…"

"Don't tell me you never went into a club?!" Natsume said.

"Well…What if I didn't?" she said. Yep, she never tried to get into a club.

"Tch. Just as I thought." Natsume smirked.

"Hmpf!"

* * *

They finally arrived at the club they were to go to. As Mikan went inside. It was not like the club she expected it to be. She expected girls dancing on tables, hanging on poles. Guys getting drunk and so on. But it wasn't. There was a bar and there was a dance floor where mostly teenagers were dancing.

They stayed at one place where there was a long sofa stuck on the wall, and two other on the side and a table at the middle.

As time goes by and they drink and drink, girls start to go their way. Clinging on the guys. Only Yuu was the one without any girl clinging on him. It's not that he's not hot as the other guys; it's just that he didn't like it. He's the only guy on their group who's not a playboy after all.

Seeing Ruka drunk was not a pleasing sight for her. But seeing him with a girl on his lap? She was pissed off. So she kind of like Ruka, kind of. She was not yet that drunk, so she was still conscious. But she was really heated with jealousy and she just wish she was drunk this time.

Natsume, who isn't that drunk, noticed Mikan's pissed face. And so he let the girl off his lap and sat beside Mikan.

"Hey." He said.

"What do you want?!" she said.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?!"

"Of Ruka with another girl."

"NO."

"Never knew Ruka was like this huh?"

"-Sigh- yeah."

"How pitiful of you little girl." He mocked her.

"I'm not a little girl." She said."Anyway, why'd you let your girl get off you? Wasn't satisfied enough?"

"Yep. I'd rather sit with you." he said. Mikan didn't know, but she blushed at this _simple _remark.

"Oh really." She rolled her eyes.

"Hn." Natsume decided not to argue.

After a couple of minutes of talking with Natsume, Mikan glanced at Ruka and the others. And she was surprised with what she saw.

Ruka was kissing a girl and groping her. She felt a pang in her heart. Oh how she really wish she was drunk. Natsume noticed this as he saw Mikan's expression. She couldn't take it. And he knows.

He grabbed and her hand and he stood up and lead her to the dance floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she said.

"Let's dance." He said.

"Low" was being played by the DJ and Natsume tried to dance. A little. He was trying to divert her attention to his, so she'll forget about what she saw earlier.

The song went on and on, and unexpectedly, a slow song took place. It felt awkward for the both, but Natsume started by placing his hands on her waist. She then later placed her hands around his and and their bodies got closer to each other.

Natsume was looking intently at her, while Mikan as looking down, with a blush on her face. She slowly looked up and met up with his crimson eyes. She wanted to look away, but his eyes are telling her don't. It's like there was a magnet within those eyes. And later on, their faces got closer, and closer…

"_Maybe I am drunk…" _she thought.

"_Maybe I am falling…Or maybe I'm really drunk by now._" He thought.

Their noses are touching, and their lips are getting nearer and nearer. And then, something hit Natsume on the butt.

The moment was _destroyed._

As Natsume looked at who hit him, it was a girl. With very revealing clothes. She as obviously drunk and was trying to flirt with him.

Then, Mikan fainted and he caught her right on time.

As Mikan opened her eyes, she felt as if her head was hit by a 100 ton steel. Her head was spinning, and her brain seems like it's being crushed.

"Ah." She winced.

"Hmm… You're awake." A husky voice greeted her.

As she opened her eyes, she realized she was in an unfamiliar room. She closed her eyes again then opened them. As she looked around, she saw a half naked boy with only his pants on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Argh. " Natsume grunted. "For a little girl you sure have a big mouth." He complained.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? And why are you here?!" Mikan questioned as she threw a pillow to the boy.

"Slow down honey." He teased.

"Ugh!" she snorted. "Where am I damn it?!"

"My house." He answered. "Why am I in YOUR house?!" she asked again.

"You fainted, I carried you here." He explained. "You shouldn't drink much. You have a low tolerance for alcohol."

"I don't need your lecture." She stood up but her head is still spinning so she fell, but then she realized she didn't hit the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume's face inches from hers. "Careful honey." He winked at her and let her go.

She blinked. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, her face feel like burning. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are we having dinner?" she snapped back to consciousness.

"_Don't fall for it Mikan. He's Casanova. Remember that."_ She tried to convince herself. She can't deny that she can see what charm Natsume has that makes girl fall for him. Although she can't put a finger on it. Is it his crimson eyes, his luscious red lips, his entire looks, his neat and cool style, his sweet talk? She doesn't know for sure. What she knows is that there's something about him that makes girls go crazy, something unimaginable yet so real. So…mesmerizing and temp…

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." His husky voice broke her thoughts. She looked down as she realized that as she was figuring him out, she was staring at him.

"What? Falling for me?" he teased.

"Dream on." She returned quickly.

"C'mon, just admit it. You're just like everybody else." he accused.

"What?" she frowned. That hit her. Hard.

"Why? Isn't true?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." She stood up and walked away but ceased after she took a few steps. "Listen to me and listen well." He looked back at him. "I will _never_ fall for you, **Casanova**." And she continued to walk off.

Natsume leaned back to his chair and touched his forehead._"What did I just do?"_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Mikan ran and ran away from where she had been. She didn't know where she's heading. All she wants is to be away from his house as possible. His accusation hit her. It felt so heavy in her chest. Maybe because of running or maybe because of the painful accusation she received. She didn't know nor did she care.

_No! _She breathed heavily as she continued running. _Just when I thought there was something good inside you. Thinking all that you're exterior was just for show. Just when I thought that maybe there really is something in you that really can make the girls fall. Not only because of your looks, but also your heart. That maybe I am seeing something, something that… _She stopped on her tracks, trying to catch her breath, and then started to walk. _I will make you eat your words, Natsume. I am not going to fall for you. I am going to show you what real love is, and you are going to regret it. Casanova._

As she was lost in her outraged thoughts, she didn't realize where she was going and she came back to her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

As Natsume was still thinking of what he had just done, he remembered something. _"Shoot! That girl doesn't know where she's going."_

He went up to his room and grabbed his jacket.

He didn't know why but he felt like something will happen to her. _"That girl's a magnet for danger. Tsk."_ He wanted to stop running as he thought of why he cared so much but his feet didn't allow him to.

"_I just don't want to get into trouble if they knew she's in danger because she came from my house."_ He tried to reason out. _"That'll totally ruin my reputation."_

"Mikan!" he shouted as he ran and panted. "Mikan!"

"Hey little girl." The guy said as he touched her shoulder. She pushed him away and tried to escape.

"Don't go. Let's have some fun" another guy said.

"Go away." She tried to act like she's not scared. _"Natsume, help me."_

She looked back at the time when Natsume saved her, as she was hoping he would again. True, she was scared, but she still hopes that he would come and save her again.

"Let's have some fun."

_It was dark and Mikan was walking back to her house when a group of three BIG and drunk men stopped her blocked her way._

"_Excuse me sir" she said a little scared._

"_Don't go yet little girl. Let's have some fun" one guy said._

"_I'm sorry sir. I can't. Please get out of the way." She tried to be polite and one guy grabbed her shoulder._

"_Come on. Just a little kisses here and there and we're done." Another guy said._

"_Please. Don't do this!" Mikan is now crying._

_One guy started kissing her and the other started touching her arms and the other is removing her shirt._

"_No please! Get away from me!" she said crying and struggling to break free from them._

_The guy removing her shirt succeeded and threw her shirt aside and started kissing her neck._

"_HEEELLPPPPPP!" she cried._

"_Ssshh! Come on little girl, let's just play ok!" one of them said._

"_NOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE mmmppph…..!" she cried._

_Suddenly, they heard the sound of a motorcycle and they saw a guy in a COOL motorcycle wearing (just see what Ahmon(mike he) in DBY is wearing and the motorcycle is like his too! Look it up!) Stopped there._

_He removed his helmet and Mikan's eyes widen.__"Natsume!" she cried._

"_Get the hell away from her you fucking freaks!" he shouted._

"_This is none of your business punk!" one of the guys said._

_He approached them and started punching them. They tried to hit him but he dodges them skillfully. But one of the guys found a steel stick and hit his right cheek with it and it started to bleed. He fell down on the floor but quickly got up and got the steel stick and he twisted it and hit the three guys. And the three guys are now down!_

"_Are you okay?" he said between pants with Mikan. Mikan's eyes were just widening looking at him with mixed emotion._

_Natsume waved a hand in front her face but she was still in shock. "Oi!" he cried out! "Polka!" he shouted._

"_Huh?! What?" she said. "Oh! OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAH!" she shouted covering her body (she has no shirt, just bra and pants)_

"_Shut up! Your making my ears bleed!" Natsume said. And Mikan suddenly bursted into tears._

"_What the! Hey! Hey!" he was panicking because "I am so not good at crying girls." He thought._

_He didn't know what to do because Mikan kept on crying so he just pulled her to him and hugged her._

Tears started to run down her cheeks. She broke down to her knees as her cheeks continued to get wet. "Go away." She sobbed.

Before anyone could touch her, the guys threw punches at the molesters and after a few seconds, they were all on the floor.

"Hey, hey. It's oksy." A guy's voice tried to calm her.

She hugged her savior.

"Ssh." He calmed her.

"I was so scared." She cried. The truth is she didn't know who saved her, but she thought it was Natsume again.

Natsume stopped on his tracks and saw two people hugging each other at the side street. He clenched his fists. He felt angry. Jealous. As soon as he realized who they were.

She felt comfort and relief in her savior arms. Both were happy to be in that state. The State of safety.

What they didn't know is that two burning crimson eyes were throwing daggers at them. Jealousy struck his heart.

_Get away from her_


	5. Chapter 5

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The cold breeze accompanied the ear-splitting sound of silence that beset the street where a certain brunette was again, almost harassed by malicious men lurking around the streets.

The _certain_ brunette is currently enfolded by two comforting arms of her recent savior.

Gladness filled her heart that for the second time, she was rescued and was not touch by those vicious men. Oh she was lucky, extremely lucky.

Unfortunately for her first savior, it looked like someone had already taken over his place. He gazed as the two enclosed each other by their arms and how his _best friend_ soothed the weeping brunette. He watched as one of his _best friend_'s arm motioned up and down the girl's back hushing her. He stared at how his _best friend_ stared at the girl with gentle ocean blue eyes.

Seeing these didn't make him comfortable. **Not at all.** Not one bit. He felt as if he had just been hit by loads of rocks where each weighs about a hundred ton. He felt as if he is being pounced by his own best friend. He had never felt this way. But then again, maybe it was his ego that was striking him. He always thought that there will never be a girl who would like any other guy more than him. Never was there a girl who wouldn't give a second look at him. It was like he possesses a certain charisma that no girl, or even gay for that matter, could ever resist. He knows that, and that certainly made him arrogant and egotistical.

But looking at the picture in front of him made him reconsider his thoughts. Could it be that he isn't as attractive and charismatic as he thought he was? Or is it that he was losing his charm? Oh, he snorted about how arrogant he sounded right now.

After a moment of nothingness and silence, the brunette finally sat up and wiped her tears and she stared at her savior. She didn't know why but she expected it to be someone…someone else. Looking at those sky-like eyes instead of those fire-like eyes, she felt an urge inside of her wanting to ask, _"why was it you?"_

But then again, a big part of her felt pleasantly good as it was _him _who rescued her. She has to admit, the first time he looked into her eyes, she was apparently drowned by them. She couldn't help but heat up and get nervous whenever she sees him, and this time wasn't an exception.

"Sakura-san, are you ok?" her savior asked her. His voice was like a perfect harmony to her ears. It was like she was hearing a song that's so delightful, a song that she could listen for the whole day and still never get tired of it.

"Sakura-san?" he said again, as he was quite worried by her silence.

He placed a hand over her head and as jolt back from him. It felt as if electricity had been initiated from his hand that her reflex was to move back.

"Sorry. I was just…" the cerulean eyed guy stammered. "You were red so I thought…" before he could continue what he was supposed to say, the brunette shrieked that even Natsume who was eavesdropping from a far distance heard what she said. "I was red!?"

"Yeah." Her savior said as he was startled by her reaction.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked her with concerned eyes.

"I shouldn't have startled you like that. I was just surprised." She clarified.

"It's nothing. Are you okay?" he asked his unanswered question from before.

"Uh. Yeah." She gave him an assuring smile. He stood up and held out a hand to support her upon standing up. She eyed his hand for a short while then took it, and as soon as she did, she felt the electricity from his hand rise up to her brain. Damn, his simple touch was driving her crazy.

"So where to?" he asked her. "Huh?" she felt like an idiot at that time. She clearly wasn't aware enough of what was happening because she is too busy with what is happening inside her. She could feel her organs turn upside down for Pete's sake!

"Well, it's not safe for you to go alone, so I might as well take you home right?" Ruka said. He is such a gentleman. How could any of her friends say that he was one of those selfish predators who only think of themselves?! To her, that was preposterous and completely impossible.

Before she could answer to his –according to her- sincere offer, a dark voice answered for her. "I'll do that." And then, a dark manly figure came out from the shadows.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" Ruka asked astounded by his best friend's sudden appearance.

"This is my neighborhood. I should be the one asking you that." He returned, staring at the brunette and not looking at Ruka. "Oh yeah, I remembered I wanted to go to your house. But I guess I have to go, since I don't think the timing is good." Ruka answered, noticing the awkward atmosphere.

"So, Sakura-san. Looks like I'm leaving you to him." Ruka faced her and smiled. Her jaw fell open. She wanted to say no. She wanted to say that Natsume was more dangerous than any fiends she could ever possibly bump to. But nothing came out from her already open mouth. Before she could even flinch, Natsume already took a hand on her and started to drag her to who-knows-where.

She wanted to scream, to shout for help, to tell Ruka to help her. But she can't. Weird enough, she just can't.

As Ruka was already out of sight, she started to speak. "Where are we going?"

"Home." He replied.

"No! I want to go to _my_ home." She commanded him.

"I've already told your mom that you'll stay with me for awhile okay." He said.

"No! I want to go home!" she opposed.

"Fine." He let go of her hand and walked away from her. He didn't argue. For once, he said yes to what she said. She looked around her and she realizes she wasn't familiar to this place. Soon enough, she went running to Natsume.

"Hey!" she yelled at him.

"…" he didn't reply nor paused. He just walked and walked with a fast pace that she couldn't catch up. He felt so annoyed by her now that if she wasn't a girl, he could've punched her right there and then. He knows that it was the certain picture of her and his best friend just a moment ago triggered this irritation, but he was just so proud that he went as far as denying and fooling himself. As the poor girl was trying to catch up with him, she tripped and gave out a small shriek.

This time, Natsume looked back at her and when he saw her sitting there with a wound on her knee; he paced back to her then knelt down to her level.

"What? Still want to go home alone?" he said and she just pouted there and looked at her wound. Seeing her looking miserable and helpless, he immediately took her and carried her –bridal style- making her startled.

Before she could shriek, complain or anything for that matter, she realized what he was doing and eyed him. _Is he just helping me?_ She thought.

She knew she was quite heavy but surprisingly, he didn't even groan out a complaint or grunt. He was walking uphill going to his house with her in his arms, and he didn't even make a sound. But Mikan knows he was tired as a drop of sweat crept down from his forehead. Before it could continue from falling to his eyebrows, she swept it off.

He eyed her hand curiously then looked straight again, not bothering looking at her face. For hell he didn't know why he was carrying such a heavy little brat in his arms. But he knows leaving her sad and helpless would bother his unbothered conscience. And plus, if he left her down the streets just after Ruka had saved her, he knew he would totally lose some points and that would hurt his ego.

Finally, they reached his place and the big golden gates of his mansion automatically opened and he let himself in. When they got inside the mansion, one of his maids greets and bowed at him. "Give me some medicine for her wound." He command and proceed upstairs without putting her down. As they reached his room, a butler opened the door for them and closed it as soon as he went in.

It was when they reached his bed that he finally settled her down. He took a big breath in and placed his hands on his hips, signs that he was exhausted. "Damn, you're heavy." He spoke up.

"Who told you to carry me way up here?" she pouted. _Just when I thought you we're being nice._

"Wait." He said and went out of the room. Being alone, she looked around the room and couldn't help but be amazed at the wonderful place she is in. Everything was just elegant. Awe and admiration filled her up as she took in the place. _Amazing._ She thought.

Her admiration was disrupted when the door opened as it revealed Natsume with a kit on his hands.

As he walks towards her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. "Hey. Stay back." She said.

He cocked a brow at her reaction; did she really think he would harass her? "Idiot." A remark left his mouth.

He sat down in the bed near her then suddenly took her left leg. The leg where there was a wound. He took out the medicine placed in the cotton and rubbed it lightly into her wound.

She couldn't help but stare at him again. His simple actions never fail to startle her. Maybe because from the very start, she already had a bad impression about him that doing something good is an entire shock for her.

Without realizing that she had been staring for him for a while, he spoke up breaking her current thoughts. "Does it still hurt?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Uh…No." She struggled to say something. She was in complete awe at the time. His recent actions were a total contradiction to her judgment. Was she wrong?

She could feel his eyes on her, and as she looks up, she met with his crimson ones. They stared at each other for awhile, without anyone budging. She felt her mind go blank. And so did his. Nothing but silence surrounded them. Both weren't planning to look away. It was as if their eyes were magnetized with each other's.

And then he leaned forward. She could feel her heart beat so fast. She wanted to look away, to avoid him, but she can't. She was stuck at that position. She couldn't move, she just kept looking into those poisonously tempting crimson eyes.

As for Natsume, he felt stiff, as if someone was controlling him to lean towards her. And seeing that she wasn't moving nor budging, he assumed that she wasn't disapproving to what he was about to do. He slowly leaned forward. Then forward. And forward. And in the blink of an eye, their lips met.

Firm lips against soft ones. At first, her eyes grew wide and her reflex said that she should push him away. But an uncertain sensation rushed down through her body like wildfire making her unconsciously close her eyes and respond to his kiss. Her lips were like a puzzle piece that fit his perfectly. Their lips brushed through each others as their tongue danced in a rather, synchronized manner.

Completely losing their minds, they fell back at the bed with Natsume on top of her. Still under the spell of their intensified kiss, Natsume placed his hand around her waist while Mikan snaked her hands to his neck and ruffled his hair. She left as if molten rocks from a volcano descend down to her veins. As for him, he felt like wildfire was covering his entire body. It made him feel so hot and tense.

Before the growing sensation goes deeper, both felt the need for air. Natsume broke the kiss first and moved his head an inch back. Both slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other. It was Natsume who went back to consciousness first.

"Goodnight." Without saying anything else, he left the room leaving a totally startled brunette who is unconsciously trying to figure him out. _What just happened?_

* * *

**I know, I know. I've promised that I would **_**try**_** to make a longer chapter, but this I have to admit this is just a **_**little**_** longer than I should've wrote. But hey, its worth it right? Please say yes. =D So at this moment, I just want to clear that Mikan is NOT in love with Natsume YET. Her reaction was just… I don't really know, but she's not in love yet. Ok? I know, so sorry for the long update. I wanted to put this up on Valentines but I forgot so… Yeah. Belated Valentines treat to you guys!**

**THANK YOU:**

**To my readers of course,**

**To my reviewers,**

**To the ones who placed this story on their favorite list**

**To the ones who placed this story on their alert list**

_**Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a Monday morning as Mikan awoke from her wonderful slumber. An unbelievably handsome young man greeted her as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"Good mor-" Then, she came to realization. Her eyes bolted open as she sat up. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she reminisce the happenings last night. _I can't believe I just kissed… Casanova._

Because of her _unwanted_ recollection, she impulsively threw a pillow to Natsume and he dodged it, but had a stunned expression. "What is your problem woman?!" he yelled at her.

"You are such a crazy pervert!" she retorted as she crossed her arms combined with a pout on her lips. _Damn she's cute. _Natsume thought as he gave a small chuckle.

"Why are laughing?" After he calls him crazy and a pervert, all he can do is laugh. _He's completely insane._

Natsume stood up from his seat and slowly approached Mikan, then he leaned down to Mikan as he placed his hands at Mikan's side (she was sitting on the bed) and leaned closer to her face as they were later inches apart. Mikan's eyes bolted wide open and her body froze. _He's not doing it again isn't he?_ Her body froze with the thought. As he leaned closer and closer, she nervously closed her eyes, and he smirked. Then he drew his face right to her ear and whispered, "Because you look so damn cute." And his smirk grew bigger.

She immediately opened her eyes as she felt her blood rose to her cheeks and she caught another pillow in her hand and instantly hit Natsume's with it. "Ow!" he reacted. He then smiled and ruffled her hair like she was a dog.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll wait for you there." He said as he went out of the room.

"The hell with that guy." She muttered and stood up from the bed.

* * *

Natsume's cheeks turned scarlet as his crimson eyes found a girl wearing a red dress coming in through the dining room door. The girl looked shy and as she had her head down and she was pouting.

"Goodmorning." She said softly. She felt shy because Natsume left her a dress for her to change. But that dress was a little too… extravagant for her. It was an elegant red dress with a V-neck that showed her cleavage and reached down to two inches above her knees. And he also left her a pair of red high heels.

Natsume realized that he was unconsciously staring at the girl and he quickly look away from her."Sit down." He offered her.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She told him.

"I wanted to." he told her back. Mikan stared at him.

"But…" she was interrupted by Natsume. "Let's just eat, ok."

Mikan can't handle the awkward silence running through them so she broke it saying, "You didn't have to buy me a dress you know."

"I didn't give you that dress because I wanted to; I did it because I need to." he said confusing the flustered brunette.

"You don't need to be a gentleman, Natsume." She said. Natsume chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "An idiot will always be an idiot." He muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She pouted. "You're meeting my parents." He blurted out.

"WHAT?" she yelled in shock.

"I said you meeting…"

"I know what you said!" Mikan cut him short. "What I mean is, why?" she added.

"Don't get so flattered little girl. It's not what you're thinking." He teased.

"I'm not thinking anything you jerk." Mikan hissed, a little embarrassed.

"Look, I just need someone to accompany me because there is some ribbon cutting ceremony on where my parents are, which is in Kyoto." Natsume explained to her.

"So you want me to accompany you?" She tried to clarify. "Only because I don't want another girl staring and clinging on me the whole entire day and make a bad impression to my parents." He stated.

"And what makes you think I won't show them any bad impression?" She asked.

"I'll kiss you if you did." He snickered.

Mikan's mouth hung open. "You won't dare." She threatened.

"Try me." Natsume smirked as he stood up. "Eat faster. The plane leaves at 11." He informed her.

"But I don't have my passport." She said thinking she would escape this.

"No worries. We're leaving on my private plane." He winked at her.

"Hmph!" Mikan pouted. _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"The N. Hyuuga plane have successfully landed in Kyoto. Thank you for riding with us. Have a nice day." Natsume and Mikan finally arrived in the Kyoto airport after a two hour ride.

"Were here." Natsume announced. "I know that." Mikan hissed.

"Get rid of that pissed off attitude. You are supposed to be my escort today, remember?" Natsume reminded Mikan who is obviously having a foul mood.

"Yeah yeah." She shrugged him off.

Natsume clasped Mikan's arm with his as they were approaching his parents. "Smile." He whispered.

"Hey mom, dad." He greeted his parents.

"Oh, Natsume! You're here!" His dad smiled as he gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "And who is this lady with you?"

"Ah, mom, dad, this is Mikan Sakura." Natsume introduced Mikan.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hyuuga, Mrs. Hyuuga." She smiled at them despite her nervousness.

"Ah, Mika-" before Mrs. Hyuuga could continue, someone came up and called out. "Nat! Is that you?" A blond haired boy came up and approached the group.

Mikan's eyes grew wide. _No._

"Hey cous. Glad you made it." The blond haired guy shook hands with Natsume, not noticing Mikan's presence.

"Wouldn't miss it." Natsume smiled.

"And whose this la-" his eyes grew wide as he recognized the girl beside Natsume. He cleared his throat and continued, "This lady with you?" His voice softer without taking his eyes off of her.

"This is Mikan, my date." Natsume smiled, oblivious of what is transpiring between Mikan and his cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and it's characters.

* * *

**CASANOVA**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"To everyone who made it today to witness this special day…"

Her arm was wrapped around his, clinging to him as if her legs were about to give up. Yet she didn't want him to know. She didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to keep her emotions intact or else _he_will know, after all these years…

_He_ was watching her from the corner of his eyes. She was holding a façade, _he_ was sure of it. She was looking intently at the stage, but her eyes were piercing through it, obviously looking, but not seeing. Those brown orbs were distant. She was trying to act calm, but her breathing was unsteady. And the way she was clinging to his arms... _He_ clenched _his_ fists.

He was very well aware of how she wrapped her arm around him, and he wanted this very moment to cease. She was always holding back, avoiding him like he was a virus. But now, it seems as if they were glued together, upon her request. It was as if at this moment, he felt belonged with him. _If only he knew._

A hand gripped her free hand and jolted her back to reality. She looked to her side and looked at the owner of the hand that was holding hers. She didn't have to look to know, because she already knew. And yet, she couldn't help herself. This was her fantasy.

Their eyes met. _He_ was staring at her, piercing into her very being. She couldn't help herself as her brown eyes started to moist. Her breathing stopped. A lump was stuck at her throat. She bit her lip to prevent it from trembling.

* * *

_His_ eyes…

_I miss you._Words he cannot utter no matter how desperately _he_ wanted to.

_I'm sorry._Words _he_ **needed**to say, yet he knows it's too late. It is way too late.

_I can never compete with him._

* * *

She wanted to look away. She didn't need to see him. She didn't **want** to see him. But somehow, at the back of her mind, she knew she can't look away. The gravity of his stare was just too strong for her to look away.

It was as if _he_ was the only one in the room right now. All she could see was_ him_. _**It was always him.**_

Then _he_ felt _his_ fingers intertwine with hers, slowly, as if it was asking permission. She didn't budge. She couldn't move. She didn't know if she wanted to.

The feel of his warmth, the warmth she always knew. And after all these years, she thought she had forgotten, but clearly, she was wrong. It still felt familiar. As if it was just yesterday. _I should've known better._

* * *

_He_ would give anything to touch her again, but _he_ knew it was too late. _Too damn late._

And yet here she was, beside _him_. _His_ hands **touching**hers. It was certainly a dream come true.

_He_ could feel her warmth, just by touching her hand. It was the warmth that made _him_ happy, the only warmth that made _him_ happy. Yet _he_ took it away from _himself_. _He_ didn't have a choice. All _he_ had were regrets.

_But this warmth, it still feels very familiar._

* * *

At this very moment, she was only aware of _him_ and _him_ alone.

Slowly, her other arm that was gripping another was loosening. It was slipping away.

The moment he felt her arm loosen against his, his heart throbbed. He didn't want it to end yet. He loved how she was clinging to him. For some odd reason, he felt her slipping away. He was losing her warmth. _The truth is, that warmth never actually belonged to him._

Without warning, he heard himself say her name.

* * *

They were both lost in their own world, _just like they always were._

At that moment, they both wanted time to stop. They wanted everyone to go away, and just stay like this. _Forever._

_Can we just stay this way forever?_

But just as hismoment was ruined, _theirs_were too.

Their head snapped into the opposite direction, and they let go of each other's hands as they went back to reality. Right after the moment when a voice said…

"Mikan."

* * *

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you everyone for being here as our witness…"

* * *

**I'm baaack! **

**This chapter was SLIGHTLY REVISED because I received reviews saying that they were confused whether it was Natsume or the other guy so I hope you guys paid attention to the pronouns used and see the difference. I won't say, so I hope you guys figured out what the difference is so you could discern between the guys. _  
_**

**Apparently, I started being active in FFN again so expect that I will be having updates soon. And please read my other stories. :)**


End file.
